


Mike and the Princess and the Frog

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike, Lu, and Og have an adventure in New Orleans again, only aren't going to see Anne-Marie and Itchy again, but to help a girl named Tiana achieve her dreams. That's not the only surprise, when Mee Mee, one of Dee Dee's 'friends' joins the League and accompanies them on their adventure, but Mike doesn't trust her. Can they all help Tiana and Naveen before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike and the Princess and the Frog

Dexter sent Mike, Lu, and Og to New Orleans. Just in time for Mardi Gras. They were wondering if they would see Itchy and Anne-Marie again, but Dexter told them they were going to a different time of New Orleans. They had to have someone go with them, someone who wanted to go to New Orleans and was new in the league.

"Hey, guys." a new voice called. This girl was African-American with light brown skin and dark puffy brown hair tied in puff balls on top of her head with pronounced red lips on her face, black eyes, a majestic purple sweater with a white unicorn on it with glittering blue mane and a golden horn, dark BLUE JEANS, and lighter purple sneakers.

"What? No way!" Mike huffed.

"Yeah!" Lu glared, then looked to Mike. "What's wrong with this girl?" she whispered to the tomboy.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Mike continued to glare at the NEW GIRL. "That's Mee Mee!"

"Mee Mee?" Og noticed the name scheme which was similar with Dexter's older sister.

"Yes," Dexter nodded. "One of Dee Dee's FRIENDS FROM DANCE SCHOOL."

"What's wrong with that?" Og asked. "You're one of Dee Dee's BEST FRIENDS."

"Exactly!" Mike folded her arms. "Mee Mee and Lee Lee stole Dee Dee from me and June! All they did was use and abuse her!"

"Oh, but I won't do that anymore," Mee Mee spoke up in defense. "I've changed... I'm so sorry I was so mean to Dee Dee and excluded you and June from being her friend once she got accepted into the dance school."

"Yeah, right," Mike rolled her eyes. "That's what Lee Lee said, then she ended up working for Dr. X with Eddy's brother!"

"I mean it, scout's honor," Mee Mee promised. "I won't anything bad to you or anyone else ever again!"

Lu and Og smiled at THE GIRL.

"Come on, Mike, if I can change, so can Mee Mee," Lu smiled to the tomboy.

"Yeah, Mike, give her a chance." Og added.

Mike looked at them, she was sure Mee Mee was going to turn on them, but sighed. "Okay... But no more tricks, understand, Mee Mee?"

"I promise, no more tricks." MEE MEE smiled friendly to them. "Let's go, yo!"

"Okay, let's get going," Mike smiled, looking to THE ISLAND kids. "You guys ready?"

"Always ready for adventure!" Lu sounded PUMPED.

"Uh-huh!" Og JUMPED.

"Let's go then," Mike got her watch set to the right time for them to TRAVEL for their adventure in New Orleans. "Ready, set, and go!"

Mee Mee joined hands with Mike, Lu, and Og and they were all away in a blast of light.


End file.
